Wolf and the Rabbit
by Raven6921
Summary: Seto's life turns upside down when he meets a girl who can't talk. Can he get the truth out of her and gain her trust fast before something happens to her? Sorry bad summary I couldn't really think of this.
1. the new girl

This is my first yugioh fanfic and it would be nice if you could tell me what you think. Any ways please review:) Thank you enjoy:)

* * *

><p>Seto's POV<p>

I was walking in to the limo, and my little brother ran up to me and gave me my laptop which i have forgotten. I patted him on the head and sat in the limo. I rolled down the window adn I said good bye to Mokuba. Mokuba gave me a big grin and said "Have a great day big brother." I smirked and rolled up my window. I arrived at this worthless school a few minutes early so I just headed off to class to pass the time.

I walked into the classroom and sat in my seat. Yugi and he friend decided to walk in and sit in there seats. I did not say anything to the geeks and paid more attention to my laptop. I was in the middle of looking at future gaming invention plans and the bell rang. Everyone came in as a group and sat in their seats. The teacher came in carrying their plan books and such. History class is the most useless class i have ever had.

About 20 minutes into the class there was a knock on the door. the teacher stopped what they were doing and answered the door. they opened it and it was the principle he had a hand on a girl's shoulder and whispering to the teacher about her. the girl must have been curious about the class and she poked her head into the class and quickly pulled back into the hall. The teacher took a hold of the girl's shoulder and walked her into the classroom. She wasn't really all that short, she was average in height. She had medium length hair with was a soft brown with blonde highlights. She had blueish, grey colored eyes which accented her smile. She looked very shy which made me think she wasn't going to stay here for very long. But the whole time the teacher was talking about her. I was in a trance by her delicate smile.

"Now everybody this is Natasha Coleman. Natasha why don't you tell us where you are from." the teacher asked, she turned her head to him and looked confused. She pointed at the map hanging on the board. I think she was wanting to point it out for the class. The teacher nodded his head and she walked over to the map and pointed out France. Everyone started to become interested in her now and it didn't really surprise me. The teacher asked where in france she was from and she pointed out Paris. I was amazed that she could understand our language since she is from so far away which surprised me.

the teacher asked her some more usual questions like every other teacher would. "Alright Natasha we can put you right in front since there is no other seat open." the teacher said walking her to the desk next to mine. I watched as she sat down quietly and the class started up again. I couldn't help but keep staring at her the whole time.

By lunch time, everyone was taking off to the cafeteria for pizza and fries. I never have the lunch at this school. Apparently so does the new girl. She walked in with the dweeb squad. she was smiling and grinning at what they were talking about. She looked around the cafeteria and she spotted me and gave me the sweetest smile i have ever seen. She followed the dweebs to a table a few feet away from my table i was sitting at. I noticed that she had a little white board with her. she must use that to talk to other people and then uses expression to tell people what she wants. She looked over at me and she had a weird expression on her face. She turned to the mutt Joey and wrote something on her white board and handed it to him.

He leaned over to her and told her what she wanted to hear. She slapped him on the arm and quickly wrote on her board. he read it and told the rest of the group. it looks like she was asking something curious. I was wondering what she was writing about. She wrote something on her board and started to get up. She walked towards me and stood at on the other side of it. She held the little white board in front of her and it read:

My name is Natasha, do you mind if i sit here by you?

I looked at her and she was smiling at me. I said, "No i don't mind you sitting here." she smiled even bigger and sat down. "Why can't you talk normally than just writting on the board of yours?" I asked looking at her. She finished what she was eatting and she started to scribble on the white board. It read"

It is a very long and upsetting story I do not want to talk about it you because I just got here and just met you. I don't trust you yet...

she had a very sad expression on her face and I could tell it hurt her allot to think about it. I started to feel bad about asking her that question. Curiosity killed the cat I guess...


	2. why she doesn't talk

Here is chapter 2. I hope you like it:) Please review and tell me what you think. It would help me allot:) thanks enjoy:)

* * *

><p>Natasha is a very kind and genital girl. the most normal girl i have met here in this school. Her and I are starting to warm up to each other slowly. I found out that she was very good with computers because my computer caught a virus as I was at school and she fixed it right away and I was able to save all the work on it. I didn't really thank her out loud for doing what she did but I think she didn't need a thank you for it. Afterwards i offered her a ride home but she refused. i don't know why but I didn't argue. She gave me a smile and started to walk away. She turned around and wave me good bye.<p>

* * *

><p>about 10 minutes later...<p>

I tailed her for a while. she lived exactly 10 blocks away from the school. I was around the corner of her block. I saw a women standing on the front porch which i think was her mother. She looked enough like her, Soon a man stumbled onto the porch with a bottle of liquor in his hand. that must be her father. He yelled at her for something and threw the bottle at her. it struck her in the face and she fell on the ground. the women ran to her and helped her up. she yelled at her husband for what he did and he ignored her and walked back in the house. Natasha's mother walked her up to the porch and sat in the swing. I decided to walk up to the house to see if she was OK. I walked down the small avenue and up to her house.

I stood at the end of the drive way and waited for Natasha to notice me. She looked over her mother shoulder and gave me a guilty looking smile. I walked slowly up to her and nodded my head. "Hello I am Seto. I am a friend from school I just wanted to know if she got home safe." I said with a blunt expression on my face. She looked at her mother and her mother looked at me and said, "Hello My name is Ashley. I am her mother. it is very nice to meet you seto. thank you for making sure she got home safe. that was very kind of you to do that." her mother had a very heavy British accent. Her father must be french. I nodded my head and said good bye to Natasha and her mother. I don't want to meet her father or i will punch him for what he did to her. I turned around and walked out of the driveway. Turned around and saw Her mother and Natasha walk into the house.

Well i think i may have an idea why she doesn't talk. i walked back to my limo on the other side of the street and got in. I told the driver to go take me home so I can go to work.

* * *

><p>I got out of the limo at the corporation and I stomped in. I walked past the secretaries who were talking about me and I walked into my office and work until about 11pm at night. I couldn't keep Natasha off my mind. I looked out the window of my office and thought about Natasha and what had happened today. I found out that she was abused by her father and loved by her mother. I can tell that the mother tries to protect her but...<p>

I have an idea I think i will take the weekend off and show Natasha around the city. that sounds like a plan I will invite Mokuba as well. Him and I haven't spent any time together in a while. I called in my secretary and asked, "do i have anything plan this weekend?" I turned around and glared at her. "Um no nothing Mr. Kiba." she shuddered, I turned back around and said, "good don't make any plans that weekend I am taking it off." she said nothing and hurried out of the room.


	3. Fire!

warning I don't own yugioh or any of the characters mentioned in the story but I do own Natasha and her family, also there is french in this chapter and i have tried my best to translate it for you

* * *

><p>the next day...<p>

I walked into the school and Natasha was sitting in her seat and keeping her head down low and was trying to not make any eye contact. I sat next to her and said nothing. "Merci..."(thank you) she said quietly. I looked at her. "You speack french but you can understand english?'' I said astonished. "oui"(yes) she said with a nod. Shelooked at me and she had a black eye. "Etes-vous ok?" (are you ok?) i asked looking at her. she nodded her head, She gave me a weak smile. "maintenant vous savez pourquoi je ne parle pa." (konw you know why i don't talk) she said sounding guilty. She looked down at her desk and begain again." mon pere a abuse de moi et on m'a dit que si je devaise parler, je ne faire battre par" (my father abuses me and i was told that if i talked that i would get beaten by him) "ma me're me protege autant qu'elle peut" (my mother tries to protect me as much as she can handle.) she said keeping her face away from me so i don't see her cry.

I was feeling bad and upset of what she was saying. I finally asked her about this weekend. "are you free this weekend?" i asked as nice as I could. she looked at me and nodded her head. "oui" (yes) she said wiping her tears away. she smiled happily and said, "Je voudrais que." (i'd like that) i gave a small smile and nodded my head and class started. by lunchtime Natasha started to ask what i would be showing her and the places we are going to be going to. told told her what she wanted to know and she was happy. She was excited for the weekend to come. She hung out with geek squad the rest of the day since she hasn't talked to them in a while. I told her at the end of the day tomorrow that i would pick her up after school. she nodded and waed good bye adn walked with yugi and his friends home.

* * *

><p>Friday...<p>

On friday we had the day off because the teacher were in service. I don't know why but I just spent the morning trying to look decent for Natasha. she wasn't really the dressy type but the way she walks and talks. I told mokuba to get ready and we headed out to the limo and drove off to go get Natasha.

We stopped in front of her house and Natasha hugged her mother good bye and she skipped down the stairs and ran out to the limo. The driver opened her door and said, "merci" sweetly and got in the limo and sat next to me. She was wearing a plain white t-shirt with blue jeans and sneakers. her hair was neatly brushed into a side bang. She stared out the window the whole time we were driving to kibaland. She had the bigest smile on her face the whole ride.

When we arrived at kibaland Natasha stepped out and looked at the massive building in front of her. I walked past her and she darted up to catch up to me. We walked into the building and mokuba took off in front of me and he took Natasha with him. he held her hand and showed her around. She played with some of the games i created. she liked the virtual reality game. see be my high score on it with the duels. she was pretty good at dueling.

after that i showed her an upgraded dance dance revolution with today's songs. Mokuba forced her to try it out. She picked low by low rider. She was an amazing dancer, i don't think she is bad at anything you put her up to. Soon an alarm went off."FIRE! THERE'S A FIRE IN HERE EVERYONE GET OUT NOW!" some screamed causing everyone else to start panicking. i grabbed her hand and mokuba's and i started to run for an emergency exist. I think Natasha knew what was going on because she was running faster than me and mokuba put together. She saw a beam falling and she shoved mokuba and i threw the exit. When i turned around the door was blocked by a flaming beam. "Someone help! my friend is in there by herself. get her out of there!" I yelled to get the firemen attention. "We can't do anything Mr. Kiba! All the exits are blocked and we have tried everything to get in but it isn't working. We are sorry Mr. Kiba!" one firemen yelled back and he dragged me away from the burning building. I can't beleive Natasha did that. Killing herself to save me. it should be me in there not her. I knelt on the ground praying that somehow she would live. I knew that my prayers weren't going to be answered. I am going to be blamed for her death...

* * *

><p>after the fire...<p>

i was still knelling on the ground. Guilty of what happened. I wanted Natasha be happy here and at least have a good day without bottles or father beating on her. I will miss her sweet smile everyday when i walk through the classroom doors. now i don't think i can even bear going to school without seeing her there to greet me. But soon someone yelled.

"She is over her! We found her!" one yelled i lifted my head in surprise. Could it be that she is still alive? I got up and ran towards the firemen carrying a girl on a moving hospital bed. Soon another was being rolled out and it was a small child that was in the fire with her. I followed the one with Natasha in it. She looked horrible. She had burn marking all over her body. She had dark dirt marking on her face, and her arms. I felt even worse when i saw her in this condition. She had an oxygen mask on her and she was coughing out the smoke heavily in her lungs. I could tell that she was going to have breathing problems when she get's better. She coughed heavily and opened her eyes slightly. Her hand shook out to mine and plopped on her lap. I climbed into the ambulance with her and held her hand. praying that she would survive. mokuba climbed in and sat on the other side of her. The ambulance started to rush to the hospital and into the emergency room. I was in the hall across the room they put Natasha. I could hear her coughing up allot of the smoke from in her lungs. I sat down with my head in my hands. I felt upset,sad, and guilty about what happened.

The doctor walked out and smiled at me, "Mr. kiba she will be fine. She is able to talk and all but she is very tired and weak. She has god on side for what she did for you. you must be the luckiest man to have her as a friend." he patted me on the shoulder and i walked slowly into her room. Mokuba was close behind me. She was sitting in her bed with a smile on her face. It was still the same, but her eyes looked lifeless and like the doctor said that she was weak. She was really slow when it came to moving. I sat next to her and gave her a weak smile. She smiled even bigger. "I'm sorry Natasha." i said with my head down low. She cocked her head to the right and asked, "pourquoi?" (why?) I looked at her and said, "For what happened to you. you shouldn't have done that. you could have lost your life." she shook her head and said, "vous n'avez pas besoin d'être désolé. Je voudrais risquer quelque chose pour vous parce que vous êtes mon ami et c'est ce que font des amis pour eachother."(you don't need to be sorry. I would risk anything for you because you are my friend and that is what friends do for eachother.) those words just about killed me in the inside. She called me a friend. "Do you want me to do anything for you?" i said quietly. she shook her head no. "vous pouvez me tenir compagnie si vous voulez"(you can keep me company if you want) she said with a sweet smile. I shook my head and laughed a little bit."mais je suis heureux que vous et votre frère sont toujours en vie et bien."(but i am glad you and your brother are still alive and well.) she said with a giggle. "qui a été la tournée la plus excitante d'une ville que je n'ai jamais eu!Je peux vous dire que beaucoup.'' (that was the most exciting tour of a city i have ever had! I can tell you that much.) she said and we laughed. At least she didn't lose her sense of humor I am glad that she is ok.


	4. Homecoming

Happy St. Patrick's Day everyone! I hope you are all have a good day. I kow i did. I help put my horses out into the summer pen and I got full of mud in the process. But i am ok. Any ways just thought to let you know that I have enable the anonymous review setting so you can all tell me what you think about this story. It would be nice to get a few reviews for this story:)Please review:) thanks have a great day:)

* * *

><p>Natasha was in the hospital for a week. I would visit everyday to give her the homework she missed in our class. She always listen to news I had to bring about the fire at kibaland. She would sit there and listen to my complain and rant on what was going wrong what wasn't getting done fast enough and she would listen to me about work and then she would tell me about her day in the bed. She couldn't wait to get out and walk again. She looked better within 5 days of being here in the hospital. She had a trouble time breathing but that stopped 3 days ago. Her burns looked like sunburns but it wasn't really notifiable unless you look closely at her.<p>

At school...

I sat in my seat in silence. It was quiet without Natasha around. I was working on some of the homework we were assigned and I heard a knock on the door. it was the principle. he wanted to talk to me about something. I walked out and asked, 'what is this all about?" he shook his head and said, "It is nothing I just wanted to know how Natasha is. Your friends with her so i thought you could tell me how she is after the fire at kibaland last weekend." I said, "She is doing fine. The doctor said that she will be released sometime this week or so." i turned away and walked back into the classroom. the bell rang and school was out for another weekend. A weekend that I could visit Natasha and don't have to worry about meeting until 5pm Saturday. i gathered my homework and alsoo Natasha's homework and I headed off to the hospital to visit Natasha.

* * *

><p>at the hospital...<p>

I walked into Natasha's room and her mother and father was there. Natasha was asleep and her parents were watching her. it looked like her father was crying for a long time because his eyes were red and puffy. I walked over to her mother and put Natasha's homework on the little end table. Natasha mus have know that I was here by her because she woke up right when I sat down on the other side of her and I held her hand. "That my homework?' She said with a smile. I looked at her and I couldn't believe that she just spoke english. "you can speak english now." I said with a smile creeping across my face. "Yes. I learn." she said nodding her head. I was in a full blown smile. I haven't smiled since I was kid in the orphanage. but this was an exception. "Doctor say I go home tomorrow morning at noon." she said still smiling at me. Her parent started to leave and her father said one last thing before they left. "I'm very sorry about how I was treating you sweetie, please forgive me and I will stop with the drinking and we will go back to being a normal family again. I will see you tomorrow morning darling..." he stepped out of the room and closed the door behind him. I looked back at Natasha and she seemed to not care what he said. "I forgive him. I think he will keep up to his promise." she said leaning in the bed. I smiled and said, "I am still really sorry about what happened last weekend." she shook her head and said, "like i said you don't need to be sorry Seto. we are friends and we always have each other's backs like i did for you that day." She sat up and gave me a hug. I was surprised but i didn't care I wanted her to hug me. She spareted from me and smiled at me. "You looked like you needed a hug." she said tilting her and sighed. The doctor came in and said, "Ok Mrs. Coleman. We are releaseing you early. You may leave and take it easly alright?" he smiled at her adn she nodded her head. She scooted out of the bed adn started to get her things ready. I left the room because she was getting some new cloths on. She walked out of the room and looked at me and gave me a smile. "can you give me ride home?" she asked nicely and I said, "Of Course." I grabbed her dufle bag and we walked out to the limo.

I threw her things into the trunk and opened the door for her as she got into the limo. I got in on the other side and we drove off to her house. As we parked at the end of the driveway. Her parents werein the backyard cooking or doing something. A little boy about Mokuba's age ran out and greeted us with a big smile. Natasha got out and the little boy ran out and jumpped into her arms. I think it might have been a younger sibling. Son two more little kids came running out adn tackled her down with hugs. Both were little girls. "Natasha I will be right back I am going to go get Mokuba." I said as she turned around and said, "OK I will see you soon." She gave me a smile and I got back into the limo and drove off to go get Mokuba.


	5. cook out and the surprise

Hi everyone! How are you? Please review and tell me what you think:) thank you:D I don't own yugioh or the characters. i do own Natasha and her family:)

* * *

><p>At Natasha's house...<p>

I got out and it was only about 5pm when i got there. Mokuba stepped out of the limo and I walked to the back gate where Natasha's younger siblings ran out to greet her. There was music blasting and lots of laughing and cheering. I opened the gate adn Natasha was running around playing soccer with a few relitives of her's. She looked at me and waved. I walked in and mokuba took off to her. He gave her a hug and said his hello's to her. she introduced him to some of her younger siblings and cousins his age. He was busy for the night. He ran off with them and played tag. Natasha walked up to me and said, "I'm glad you came back papa is starting to grill of hamburgers, Steaks and hotdogs. I hope you like it." she smiled. "I would like to try someof that." i said smiling a little bit. She giggled and she took hold of my hand and led me to meet some of her family. her family was very intresting. It was a normal family get together but most of them looked like they were celeberties. "Natasha your family is a little bit off. they are dressed all fancey." i said. She nodded and said, "My whole family except my parents are famous in france. Including me. I was a famous singer in paris, belgium, america. more countries and cities. I have been every where but here and now my list is complete." I was shocked to hear that. She is a famouse singer. "Tasha! Got and sing. I want to here you since i wasn't able to hear you last concert you had." one of her relitives yelled on the other side of the yard. She nodded her head and headed for the mic that was sitting on the little makeshift stage they had. I don't know about you but she could put you in a trance with that voice of her's. I never had heard a more beautiful sound in my life.

Some of her family member were crying because it was so beautiful. She walked off adn the music hat was playing started up again and the party went on. I walked up to her and said, "That was beautiful." She smiled and she kinda blushed a little bit. "thank you." she said quietly. She fixed her hair and she headed towards the food, me right behind her. She fixed my plate up with a little bit of everything. She didn't eat that much because she was to busy playing soccer with her older cousins and they looked like they were playing it very hard. there was alot of tripping adn dodgeing. I am surprised that they weren't gettting angry at eachother. I checked up on mokuba who was still playing with the younger ones on the play set they had.

Natasha sat next to me and she had grass stains on her jeans and sneakers. she ate a little bit more and goofed around with other family mmebers. It was nice to see her all energitic and running around. I got up and said, "Hey Natasha Mokuba and I have to get going. I have to work tomorrow." she walked back twards me and said, "ok I will see you at school then. ok?" I didn't want to go but I did have to work tomorrow. She walked me to the back gate and she had to kick it open it like to stick allot. She walked Mokuba and I to te limo and mokuba said his good byes to her. I shut the door and looked at Natasha who looked ready for bed. She had a busy day. She opened my door for me and just before I got in I gave her a kiss. She was very surprised that I did that. I sperated from her and she smiled at me. "Good night Seto. Have a safe trip home." she said sweetly. "Good night Natasha. i will see you soon." I said and I got into the limo and she shut the door for me. the limo started to drive away and I saw in the back window that she was waving good bye.

* * *

><p>The next day...<p>

I walked into school adn Natasha was walking with the geeksqaud. she saw me coming up behind her and she turned around and she waited for me. I held her hand and we walked to class together. we walked in and everyone was happy to see her. She sat in her seat next to mine and everyone was talking to her about the fire at Kibaland. She showed everyone a few burn marks that were still on her arms. Class started and the teacher greet her back to the class.

The rest of the day went by normally like it always was. It was more interesting with Natasha there. Near the end of the day i gave her a ride home and take off, But I wanted to show her where I lived. She looked at the huge mansion in which i lived at. I had her stay for supper and enjoyied givng Mokuba some company as i was working for a little while. I didn't like working with guest over but it was about the remaking of kibaland. Natasha was dueling mokuba for a little while then she came into my office and sat in the chair in front of my desk. She looked around the room and was silent. She got up and looked at my comouter with the plan and blue prints. "I have an idea for you." she said while I turned around and looked at her. she smiled at me and said, '' card games on motorcycles. I might be ridiculous but i is worth a shot.

" I wondered about the idea. "That is a good i dea. I will think about it after the remaking of kibaland. " i said turning around and typed some more on the computer. I looked at the little clock and noticed that it was almost 9pm. "well I think i should get you home before you parents feak out on you." I said with a little laugh. She laughed and shook her head yes. "Yeah I don't want to get a lecure about staying out to late." we both laughed and we walked out of the office. I looked for Mokuba and he was passed out on the couch upstairs. I looked at NAtasha and I walked over to him and picked him off the couch and carried him to his room. Natasha opened his door for me. I tried to avoid his toys laying around on the floor. I put him in his bed and covered him up. Nastasha was at the door way, waiting for me. I walked out of the room and I turned off the light.

I put my arm around Natasha's shoulder and I lead her to the limo. She got in and closed her door. I got in on the other side. We drove out of the parking lot and headed to her house.


	6. Back again

Hey everyone!Please review it would be nice if I did get some reviews for this story:)

* * *

><p>2 years later...<p>

Natasha has gotten use to the city and now dosen't need to be driven any where but to school. Her and I talk to eachother almost everyday. She aslways has a smile on her face when I see her. But today was a day i wish I was never born. I was talking to one of the guys at school. He was getting on my nevers about Natasha and me hanging out. Rumors were goin around that I didn't like and I don't think Natasha understood what they meant until now. I was in the middle of saying a rude sentence about her and I didn't know why I was saying it. "She is nothing but a girl stupid from a different country who can't speak english well enough to save her own life. I dont care about here at can go back to where ever she came from and I would care if it did, that would make one less annoying person here! you got that!"I didn't know that Natasha was standing. The guy I was yelling at cleared his throat and pionted behind me. I turned around in anger and there she stood... heart broken about what I said. She dropped whatever was in her hand and ran way crying. I ran after her calling her name but she wouldn't listen to me. It was the last day of school and it was turing out to be a nightmare for me and her. She was still running and I finally caught up to her. "Natasha I'm sorry about what i said! please forgive me." I said trying to get a good grip on her wrist. She looked at me with tears in her eyes and she said, "Why are you doing this? Maybe it is best that I am going back to where ever it is I came from. I was about to tell you that I was going back to France because my parents are slpiting up! You jerk Everyone was right about you. You are a cold hearted, crule, and a jerk. Playing with people's hearts like you did for me. You you you!" she got so angry and she punched me. I held a hand to my face and she ran off crying. the geek sqaud chased after her. stood there in that same spot for a few minutes. I just lost the one person I cared the most other than Mokuba, and now she is gone. I thought in my head.

I walked out of the parking lot and saw that the geek squad caught her and now were walking with her somewhere. Joey held on to her. I tailed them and they wlked into the park. They all sat in a picnic table and talked. I leaned up against a tree near them. I was close enough that I could hear what they were talking about.

"That was wrong of what Seto said about you. It is a good thing that I wasn't there or I would have rearranged his face." Joey said hitting his face in his hand. they all agreed. "But it is a good thing that you won't see him again anythime soon. I hope you come back and visit us soon. We will miss you. And just for that we all want to give you something to remind you of our friendship. They all handed her a gift. each was wrapped up and set in front of her. She smiled weakly and said, "Thank you you guys I wouldn't forget you even if I tried." she giggled a little and started to open her gifts. tristen gave her a picture frame with a picture of the geek squad and her together, then she got a locket that had Tea and her together hugging, than joey gave her a picture with her on his back and they were laughing and looked like they were having a good time together, Yugi gave her a deck and said, "Grandpa wanted me to give you this, I thought it was a good idea and you can practice whenever you wnat and maybe in the future we can battle sometime." she gave them all a smile and said, "Thank you." She got up and they did the same. She hugged them all and they started to walk away. I tailed them all to Natasha's house where a truck was sitting in front of her house with all of her stuff and her Mother's things. Her mother sat outside waiting for her. she looked at her friends and gave them all one last hug good bye. she got in the truck and left. I walked away in silence. I stuck my hands in my pockets and continued walkin until it started to rain.

* * *

><p>With Natasha...<p>

I was sitting in the truck as my mother drove away to domino city, Joey ran along the truck and stopped at the stop sign, I looked at him one last time and it started to ran, I sat back in my seat and wondered, "will I ever see them again. I hope they don't forget about me..." a tear escaped my eye adn I wipped it away. I didn't do nything but sit ther in silence. My mom conctantly looked at me and stopped. I almost hit the dashborad with my face. I looked at her and said, "mom what is going on? is everything ok?" she looked at me and gave me a smile. She turned around and started back to the house. Joey was still at the stop sign and my mom stopped and let me off. I only had a few things in the truck and she said that she would send them back when she got to france. I smiled at her and I hugged her one last time and I jumpped out of the truck adn into Joey's arms. "Mom said I could stay here. She knew that I would be miserable without you guys. So she dropped me back at home." Everyone ran to Joey adn I and tackled me on the ground. i hugged each of them and smiled.

"yay! your staying here!" Tea cheered, we cheered and we hurried inside my house and dried off. I hugged my dad and told him what mom said. We all had a little party before it got to dark out. I said my good byes to them and told them I would see them tomorrow. I shut the door and looked at my dad. I smiled at him and when up stair and unpack what I had. I was finaly happy where I am. I was in the kitchen and there was a knock on the door. "I will get it" my father yelled from inside the living room. He got up adn opened the door. "What can I do for you?" he said, I could hear him from in the kitchen. "Is Natasha here or is she gone already." a low sad voice said, I couldn't really recognize it. "yes she is hear hold on for a minute. Natasha it is for you sweetie." I walked out of the kitchen and looked at the visiter. I gripped the door and I was frozen. "Natasha? i thought you left already." he said. "there was a change in plans why are you here Seto what do you wnat?" I said coldly as I glared at him. " Natasha I wanted to say that I am really sorry about what I said about you back at school. I wasn't thinking straight and it just came out of my mouth adn I didn't know you were there. It was wrong of me to say what I did. I was hoping you would forgive me. right now I feel a hundred time worst than I usually do. If you forgive me, I will be the happiet guy around. i will make sure I see you at least once a natasha forgive me." he said almost ready to cry. I sighed and glared at him again. "please say something." he said sighing. I shook my head and said, "alright. I forgive you. But if you say anything esle like that again I will hurt you badly got that?" He smiled at me and hugged me. 'thank you Natasha. you won;t regret it.'' he said. hwat he did was unexspectied. He kissed me. it surprised me at first but I just wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him back. a few rain drops hit me as he drug me outside. soon we were soak from head to toe. I laughed. "I always knew you had a good side to you." I whispered before kissing him again. He smiled and said, "I think we should get inside before we catch a cold." I shook my head and said, "yeah your right." I took his hand and lead him inside.

"papa do you mind if Seto stays for dinner?" I asked dad still holding Seto's hand. "oh no not at all. get into some dry cloths you two. don't want you getting a cold or a fever." he said not looking from his paper. I shook my head and led Seto upstairs. I went through my older brother's closet and got Seto some cloth that might fit him. I handed him the cloths and walked into my closet and got some cloths out. I closed my colset door with me in it and I yelled, "you can use my bathroom if you want. I can change in hear." he said, "alright. are the towels under the sink?" I said, "yeah can you get me one to. I forgot to grab one and I am already getting undress." he didn't say anything. I heard a knock on the door and I opened it slightly. I stuck my arm out and grabbed the towel and closed the door. I came out of the closet and was wearing a hop top that was a rusty color with beads around the neck , I was wearing a black faded skirt with knee high gray socks. I flipped my hair out and I looked at Seto. He was looking at the pictures I had out on my dresser. He looked at me and I smiled. I started for the door and he pulled me away. He hugged me and said, "I love you Natasha." I smiled softer adn said, 'i love you to Seto." he sperated fom me a little bit to kiss me. the kss started to get deeper and more of a rush. i put my hand on his chest and pushed him away a bit. "I have to start on Supper or you will start to get hungry." I said biting the bottom of my lip I started to walk out of the room and he followed.


	7. the end of this life

hey every one! I just want to warn you that this a the final chapter and also it is a sad one in the end. Please review adn tell me what you think:)

* * *

><p>Natasha's P.O.V<p>

It was nice that Seto apologized seriously. If I wasn't here at home he would probably came after me and drag me off the plane. I talked to him allot. He came out with me and my friends whenever he had the time to do so. But I was happy either way. I would call him at work to see if he was having a good day. He often wasn't until I called him. He was starting to show some emotion to other after we got together again. Joey and Tristan we still upset with Seto of what he did to me. Tea and Yugi forgave him though. I was happy that they did but I can't believe Joey and Tristan hold grudges against people like Seto.

One day seto and I were walking in town. We had planned to go for a walk together and enjoy the nice summer day. It was summer vacation and everyone was gone on vacation to America, Europe, and other places. Seto and I were heading to the beach to swim in the water. Mokuba was with one of his friends at their house so he didn't want to come. We took a short cut to the beach and a gang came out of no where and started to attack us. "Hey look boss, Seto Kaiba and his cute girlfriend. I wonder what is like to be with a cute French girl like her." one of the boys laughed. "I don't know Tommy. Why don't we find out? Get them." the gang boss ordered and they came after us. Three guys pinned Seto up against a wall and started to beat him up. Of course he beat them right back. Two of the gang members came after me. One caught me as I tried to escape and he picked me up. I kicked and punched as hard as I could. I swung my leg up and kicked at guy holding one of my legs in the face and then I swung a leg down hard and kick the guy holding me in the crotch. He dropped me and I ran to Seto's aid. I jumped on the guy holding Seto by the neck on the back and started to hit him. I smacked him in the face and he dropped Seto on the ground. He backed up into a wall and crushed me. I fell off his back and hit the ground with a loud thump. "This girl here is pretty tough boss, you want first bite of her?" one asked looking at the boss. He walked up to me and tilted my head. "She is pretty. I wonder what she looks like without that bathing suit on. I glared at him and kicked him. I got up and took my towel off. It was getting in the way anyways. I was surrounded by the gang. Great this is really fair. I saw Seto gasping for air still. He looked at him and I nodded. I glared back to the gang and said, "You know it is really unfair that is six against one girl. But that will make it interesting." what was I saying. I am scared out of my mind!

The gang looked at the boss and he tilted his head towards me and they all came at me at once. I dodged some blows hit once. I was kicking and punching the guys. Seto was still sitting there. He looked like he was about to pass out. I stood there panting. I was too tired to fight any more. But I looked behind me and the whole gang was knocked out. I clapped my hands together to get the dirt off and I ran to Seto. I helped him slowly off the ground and I was carrying him out of the alley. People ran to us and asked what happened and who did it. I said, "That gang in the alley over there. Call the police and tell them what happened. I walked Seto to the Beach and I set him down on his towel.

I sat next to him and started to clean out his cuts. I gave him my towel for a pillow. His head hurt allot. I gave him a tyonol. It was silent for a while. "Where did you learn to fight like that?" Seto asked looking up at him. "My father use to be a policeman back in Paris. He taught me some self defense." I said smiling. "Hey, How are yeah!" a familiar voice called out.

I looked behind me and Saw everyone coming towards us. I looked at Seto who was looking better than he did, he was just sun bathing now. 'Hey guys, what's up?" I said greeting them with a smile. Seto opened one eye and looked over. "We were wondering if you guys wanted to play volleyball with us we need two more people to have even teams." Tristan said holding the ball in his hands. I looked at Seto and smiled. He sighed and said, "Well I suppose I couldn't hurt to kick some more butt." he got up and gave me his hand and helped me up. We walked over to the volleyball net. Seto, I, and Joey were on one team and the other was a team. I stood in the middle in the front, Seto stood in the top right corner and Joey in the left corner.

The game began and we had the first serve, Seto bounced it off his wrist and went over the net and Tristan bumped it to Tea. Tea tried to spike it on my side but I block it and spiked it on their side: 1-0 I thought proudly. I ran to set it over the net and I didn't know Seto ran up behind me and picked me up off the ground so I could hit it. I was on his shoulder and was laughing.

The game lasted after my team won: 15-14. We all lied in the sand and took a break. I was sitting up and Seto's head was resting in my lap. We sat there talking with everyone. Joey and Tristan ran to the beach house and got a pepperoni pizza.

I was starting to get ready to go but Seto didn't want to leave yet. Instead, we walked along the beach, talking. We talked about random thing like anything people would. Seto wanted me to tell him why I didn't talk at first but he found out about that long ago. He wanted to know more about me. I looked up at him and smiled. He stopped me and he wanted to kiss me. We got closer and closer but I was disturbed by that gang that jumped Seto and me in the alley on the way here.

"Hey girly! You owe me a new pair of sunglasses." one of them said marching up to me. "She owes you nothing scum bag! Leave her alone before I call the police for harassment." Seto said in a low demanding voice. The whole gang laughed at him. "Oh rich boy her has a girlfriend here boys! I wonder how he would fell if she was taken from him by some other man." The leader of the gang spat. I started to get scared I looked at Seto and then at the gang.

Seto's P.O.V  
>One of them pulled a gun out and pointed it at me. I pushed Natasha aside and the gun shot at me. Natasha got up and ran to me. She jumped on me causing the bullet to hit her than me. I held on to her as we fell to the ground. The gang took off dropping the gun on the ground. I held her in my arms and started to tear up. "Natasha! Natasha why did you do that! You were more important then me. That's why I pushed you down." I said as a tear slowly sild down his cheek. She reached up and wiped the tear away and said, "N-no you were more important. You have a company to run that basically runs this whole city. Also I was thinking of mokuba and how he would react if you got shot and killed. I don't want you to leave him alone and confused. With me on the other hand I have nothing. I don't have any brothers or sisters to worry about other then Mokuba. I know this was a stupid move but people will be lost without you around. That's why you were the most important Seto. I want you to live with out me, with no regrets, and never forget the things we did together along with my friends. Seto go on with out me just promise you won't forget about me. I will…I will all ways watch you from a distance….I love…" that was all she could say before she died in my arms. I yelled for help and a few people ran to me and called the police. Natasha's eyes were half way open and I could see that it was too late to save her. I sat in the sand with my face in my knees as I cried silently. I can't remember when the last time I cried like this was. I got up and watched as the waves on the shore over lapped each other in rhythm. I could help but feel like someone was watching me. I think Natasha was standing right next to me and was trying to make me feel her presences around me. I looked to my right and I can swear that she was standing next to me smiling at me. I can imagine her standing there smiling at me, when really she was standing there with tears in her eyes and smiling at me. She mouthed the words I love you to me and then disappeared. I smiled sadly before turning around walking home…<p> 


End file.
